Home (Edward Sharpe)
Home (En Español:Hogar), es una canción presentada en el episodio Homecoming, La versión original pertece a Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. Cantana por Artie, Brittany, Jane, Kurt, Madison, Mason, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Roderick, Santana, Spencer y Tina. Letra Versión Estudio Los Graduados: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Los Graduados: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Los Graduados: Ho! Santana (con Brittany): Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness (There ain't nothing that I need) Los Graduados: Ho! Artie con Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck y Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Tina con Puck y los Graduados: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Los Graduados: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck y Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home New Directions: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you New Directions: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) New Directions: Hey! Spencer (con Santana): Laugh until we think (We'll die) Barefoot on a (Summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you New Directions: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane con Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Santana con Madison, Mason, los Graduados y New Directions: Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Los Graduados y New Directions: Hey, hey Santana con Madison, Mason, Tina, los Graduados y New Directions: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Oh, home, let me come home Home is when I’m alone with you Santana con Rachel, Kurt, los Graduados y New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Rachel y Santana con los Graduados y New Directions: Home is when I’m alone with you Letra Versión Episodio Los Graduados: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Los Graduados: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Los Graduados: Ho! Santana (con Brittany): Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness (There ain't nothing that I need) Los Graduados: Ho! Artie con Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck y Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Madison y Mason: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Los Graduados: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck y Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home New Directions: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you New Directions: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) New Directions: Hey! Spencer: Laugh until we think (con Santana: we'll die) Barefoot on a (con Santana: summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you New Directions: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane con Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Los Graduados y New Directions: Hey, hey Jane y Santana con Madison, Mason, Tina, los Graduados y New Directions: Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Hey, home, let me come home Home is when I'm alone with you Santana con Rachel Kurt, los Graduados y New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Rachel y Santana con los Graduados y New Directions: Home is when I’m alone with you Curiosidades * Sera como el Don't Stop Believin' 3.0 ya que todos estarán vestidos con ropas rojas. * Quinn solo es vista en la audición de Mason y Madison, a pesar de que está canta junto al resto en la canción y performance. * Mason y Madison audicionan para el Club Glee en este performance, claro que cantan la parte de ellos de la versión del episodio, ya que en la versión MP3 no. * En la versión del episodio cuando Mason y Madison audicionan, es diferente a la versión en MP3 pues esa parte la canta Tina y Puck. * Es la única canción que esta relacionada con el título del episodio. * Es la primera vez que escuchamos cantar a Spencer, Mason y Madison. * Esta canción tiene 13 solistas, la mayor cantidad de cualquier otra canción del programa. * Mason cuando canta con madison en el minuto 1:49 no mueve los labios en la parte "that's true" * Última canción donde Puck obtiene un solo * En la versión original, una parte de la letra dice "Jesus Christ"; sin embargo en esta versión es sustituido por "my, oh, my" por Tina y Artie. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mason Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones del episodio Homecoming